


It's A Shame

by SmittyJaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small vignette showing what we don’t get to see on when the soldiers are on patrol.  Written for fanfic100 prompt "066. Rain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Something short for this week; I’ll have something better for next week, I promise.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs, should I create any for these stories.

“It’s a shame, isn’t it, Sir?” Sergeant Benton observed.

“Hmm?” Captain Yates grunted disinterestedly, not really paying attention.

“I said, it’s a shame, isn’t it? That we have to be stuck out here in this miserable weather, that is.”

“It is,” Yates agreed. “Just like you and I to be assigned the worst patrol shift during this crisis. I think the Brig does it on purpose.” The last part was added in a mutter.

“It does seem to happen a lot to us, doesn’t it, Sir?” Benton nodded. “But at least we have some shelter from the rain.”

“It’s better than some we’ve had in the past, but it definitely could be better.” Yates shivered as several drops of rainwater proceeded to trickle off the tarp covering them and down the collar of his combat jacket.

“Well, here’s some coffee, at any rate.” Benton poured some liquid from a thermos into a mug and offered it to the dripping Captain. “With any luck, this’ll all be sorted soon and we’ll be done out here.”

Yates accepted the coffee gratefully. “I’ll drink to that. What I wouldn’t give to be inside, dry, and in bed right now. Ah well; at least we only have a few hours left until we’re relieved.”

“Thank goodness,” Benton agreed.


End file.
